


Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect $200

by Nutriyum_Addict



Series: Written for the Parksandrec Kinkmeme [8]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night Monopoly game gets a little competitive. Timeline: After Sweet Sixteen but before Campaign Shake-Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Collect $200

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the kinkmeme request for: "MORE SPANKING FIC PLS." You got it, anon. I also thought it would be fun to write something that happened right before Campaign Shake-Up when she was so, so vocal about being very into Ben (and his _slight yet powerful body_ ) to the camera. The reason? Uh, all the recent hot and silly kinky sex, of course.

"Leslie...where's the rest of my money?" Ben asks, looking down at his reserves of Monopoly cash and frowning. 

Before he went down to the kitchen to get a beer, he's pretty sure he had about two thousand more dollars than he currently has and a quick count confirms this hunch as a fact. At first Ben is just confused, but now with a growing suspicion, he studies the game board--he also had a hotel on Park Place and a Get Out of Jail, Free card tucked just under the board to his right. 

Also, one of his railroads (Pennsylvania) is gone from his property card groupings.

Everything else looks the same but he's definitely missing the cash, the hotel, the railroad, and the Community Chest card. And all during this discovery, Leslie has been uncharacteristically quiet and busy staring at one of the new _Ramp Up Pawnee_ brochures that they just got back from the printer for their upcoming meeting with the Pawnee Seniors United group in a couple of days.

Right. He knows what's happened here--he's been swindled. 

"Did you take my stuff?"

"What?" She asks, trying to look all innocent, finally making eye contact with him, putting the colorful brochure down next to her. "What are you talking about? You had stuff? Hey, what do you think of the phrase, _stairs are a young man's game_?"

"I like it. And yes, I had stuff. My hotel, my railroad, my Get Out of Jail, Free card, and my money...you took them while I was in the kitchen." It's not a question--it's a statement.

"Are you accusing me of cheating? Why...I...How dare you! I'll have you know that--"

"Leslie..."

She starts laughing. "Ben. I'm really offended that you think I would cheat at Monopoly. We're just having fun. Unwinding after a hectic day on the campaign trail." 

"Well, that might be true, but I think it's also pretty obvious that you would absolutely cheat at Monopoly...because you just did," he gives her a look. "Also, you're making your _I'm lying_ face."

"I don't have a _lying face_. And you get way too competitive when we play board games, babe. You need to be all chill, like me," Leslie tells him. 

"I think the person who resorts to cheating when she's having her ass kicked at Monopoly is the _too competitive_ one. You're going to have to just chill and deal with the fact that...oh right, I'm winning," he finishes with a playful smirk, as he sets his beer down on the table by the bed and settles behind his side of the board.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, before she breaks the silence. "I think it's your turn, honey."

"Okay. Seriously. Give me my stuff back first."

"I don't have your stuff. Can you describe your stuff? Maybe you should have taken better care of your stuff and not just leave it unsupervised while you go off to do whatever," she says back, but as she does, Leslie kind of moves her hand to the side and sweeps something behind her on the bed.

"Alright sticky fingers, what did you just hide behind your back, then?" He asks, moving around the board and towards her on his knees.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ben. Nothing is behind my back," she manages to get out...before she starts giggling.

"Right," he keeps advancing. "Leslie, give me back my hotel."

She cocks her head and gives him a flirty smile. "If you're so sure I have something, why don't you try to come and get it?"

He smiles back. "Wait...are you telling me to _come and get it_?" Ben watches her struggle not to laugh. "So you admit that you're cheating then?"

"I admit nothing," she says, and then manages to get a final, "nothing!" out before he's on top of her.

Ben tries to grab at her hands, which she's still keeping behind her back. It's almost like a rematch of their struggle for the disc with her campaign attack ad on it from a few weeks ago. Except this time, they're in her bedroom in their pajamas, instead of at a TV studio, and Ben is trying to get his hands on a tiny, red, plastic hotel. He's not sure where she put the money, the railroad, or Community Chest card, but he's determined to get his hotel back. 

He also has to admit this is a lot more fun on her bed than it was on a floor out in public. 

They eventually end up on their sides next to the Monopoly board, which has already shifted a bit and been pushed around--he thinks his car has maybe rolled off of his Marvin Gardens retreat and onto the floor. Ben spoons her from behind, still trying to recover the red plastic piece. 

"Leslie, give me--" straining, he can't quite reach her hands, both of which she's holding out in front of her now just beyond his reach.

"I didn't cheat. Besides, you work for me, technically, I'm your boss. I order you to take your turn," she manages to get out between cackles. He's resorted to pulling the side of her shirt up and tickling along the side of her ribcage, pinning her lower body down with his legs as he does, so she can't get away. 

"Oh my god, give up. You are so stubborn," he tells her, laughing. "You are not going to win this. I'm stronger. I could do this all night. And besides, we're not working right now, we're _unwinding_. I'm not taking my turn until I recover my stolen goods." 

She continues to squeal in response to his tickles, but manages to pull away briefly and ends up on her stomach, with Ben quickly trying to re-pin her to the mattress as she squirms around. 

"You might be stronger, but I'm sneakier!" Leslie shouts out. And she almost is, twisting away from the grip he has on her pajama top by moving down and sliding quickly out of it. 

Just as she tries to get up on her knees and then flee topless from the bed, his hotel in hand, Ben moves quickly behind her and grabs her by the leg and pulls her back, so that she ends up face-down on the mattress. He almost manages to make contact with his hotel (at this point, he's seen the small red building in her palm, her fingers wrapped tightly around it, so he knows that she definitely has it), but then she presses that hand against her stomach, safe underneath her body.

"Okay, that was not a great plan, babe. Now I just have more skin to tickle," Ben tells her.

"Try to tickle me. I'm ready for it, I'm immune to your fingers."

"Well, I don't think that's accurate," he says. And then to prove his point, he grabs her around the waist and digs his fingers lightly into her side. She bucks and wiggles and screams into the mattress. "See," he says. His hand moves up next, tickling against the side of her breast, while his other hand reaches across her back and starts tickling her other side. "Give me my hotel, Leslie."

She replies with a determined and stubborn, "No," then continues to shout and giggle, her face muffled by the bed. While he's still tickling her side, his other hand has moved around and under her breast and he gives her nipple a firm pinch. Ben smiles when he hears her gasp.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. And then I'm not going to tickle you anymore. Then you're really going to be in trouble," he tells her suggestively, his hands moving off her body, while his eyes wander over her messy ponytail, the smooth, pale skin of her back, down to where the light blue pajama pants hug the curves of her ass. 

He's thinking of all sorts of fun ideas on how to resolve this hotel stealing issue--disturbingly, the front-runner is courtesy of Andy Dwyer's _relationship advice_ from the Snakehole Lounge a couple of years ago.

Leslie turns her head to the side, she's flushed and a little out of breath from laughing when she asks, "What are you going to do to me?" 

"If you don't give me back my hotel, you're going to find out. And my Get Out of Jail, Free card is not going to help you," he teases back, looking at her intensely. He's not even holding her down anymore, but she doesn't really look like she's going to try to get away. 

Ben just knows that at this point, he's very much hoping that Leslie doesn't give the Park Place hotel back to him at all.

***

Leslie kind of can't believe how turned on she is. Wrestling around on the TV studio floor was one thing, but tumbling and struggling around on her bed with Ben is entirely different. He's so taut and narrow that she sometimes forgets how strong he is, how he can just pin her down and cover her with his slight yet powerful body--surround her. And, she doesn't really know what he's going to do if he's not going to tickle her anymore but oh god...she really, really wants to find out. 

Taking his money and hotel was definitely a really great idea. _Mmm-hmmm_.

He gives her another few seconds and then says in his hard-ass state auditor voice, "this is a very unfortunate position that you find yourself in, Leslie," before flashing a cocky, self-satisfied smile. Then she feels one of his hands come to rest on the small of her back while his other comes down on her butt with a quick slap. He does it again in the same spot as she kind of squeals and yelps in surprise--but she also kind of wiggles her ass a little and can't ignore the feeling between her legs when she rubs her thighs together.

Ben leans down close to her ear and tells her, "I'll stop when you give me my hotel."

"I'm not giving you the hotel." Leslie gives him a smile instead.

"Well...that's actually what I was hoping you would say."

Ben slaps her a few more times, alternating between cheeks. It doesn't really hurt at all, it just stings a little. She kind of half laughs and half squeaks through it.

God, she suddenly wishes he would pull her pants down too. Wait, _whaaat_? 

Leslie's almost ready to suggest it when she feels him hook his fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips. And then she lifts her hips up to help make it easier for him to slide the material down her hips and thighs. 

Of course, she knows people do this sort of thing during sex sometimes, but she never really thought it would be something she'd like, but holy crap, she's so into this right now that she can barely even think about anything else. Not her campaign, not her new 10-hour per week work schedule, not Bobby Newport--nothing but the fact that Ben playfully spanking her is inexplicably working for her like crazy. 

After pushing her pajamas bottoms down around her knees, he doesn't start slapping her again, but instead, he slides his hand in between her thighs, rubbing against her intimately. She's so incredibly wet--like crazily soaked to the core. Leslie spreads her legs apart as wide as she can within the constraints of the pulled down pants bunched up around her knees and pushes her ass up. She starts making little gasps as he fingers her slowly and rubs against her clit.

She pouts when his hand leaves her warmth but then he brings his hand down on her butt once more--a little harder this time. And really, the fact that his fingers are all wet with her as he spanks her just makes it even more sexy. 

"Oh god," Leslie gasps out. He does it again and again and again, each slap on her bare bottom making a loud, sharp sound. After a few more times, he stops slapping and rubs her skin tenderly, fingers exploring between her thighs once more, making her whimper and buck against him. She hears him mumble, "fuck," all low and turned-on from behind her, as he trails his hand back up and across her skin, down the back of her trembling thighs. 

"Do you want more?" Ben asks softly. "Or are you going to be good and give me my hotel?" He finishes his question with a series of light kisses to the small of her back.

She shakes her head into the pillow, as she squirms around. "I don't have your hotel, Ben," she says, half-moaning.

"God, you're so cute when you're lying so badly," he tells her, before peppering her bottom with more sharp, but still fairly light slaps. The thing is, though, even though she's sure that it's nowhere near as hard as he could spank her, it's quickly building. She's wiggling and squirming more and more, the growing heat in her ass spreading throughout her whole lower body and when he finally stops slapping her in favor of running his hand back between her damp thighs, she almost comes right away, from both the relief and his fingers twirling expertly around her.

"No. Leslie...not yet," Ben pants out, before easily flipping her over and then pulling her pajama bottoms all the way off. "You smell so good, god, I'm going to do it with my mouth," and with that, he uses his hands to spread her legs wide before he dives right into her, like a sexy little hummingbird seeking out her nectar. As he starts lapping at her with his tongue, she's pretty sure she screams. Not for the first time tonight, Leslie is thankful that they decided to stay at her house and not Ben's--April and Andy definitely do not need to overhear all of this. 

The thing is, he's just so good at making her come with his mouth. Like, she has to wonder, did he take a class or something? But as his tongue continues to travel between her center and her clit, she stops pondering how he acquired this amazing skill of his at all. Ben's fingers start sliding in and out, his tongue flicking at the sensitive little bundle of nerves even faster and she's so, so close, and then..."Ow! Ow! Crap!" 

Ben's head shoots up as he says, "What's wrong," in a concerned voice just as she reaches underneath her backside and grabs the Monopoly hotel that was digging painfully into her just ass as she was starting to grind into his face.

"Well, that serves you right," he tells her with an amused tone. And then he actually starts laughing. If she wasn't so desperate, she thinks she'd probably want to hit him.

"Oh my god, will you please make me come already? I'm about to die here," she says exasperatedly. 

Ben still looks entirely too entertained by the hotel piece mishap, but then he quickly pulls her legs up over his shoulders and says, "Well, I certainly don't want that," before settling back between her spread thighs and using his tongue and fingers to make Leslie super-come against his face in no time.

A few minutes later she's busy multitasking--both kissing Ben passionately and trying unsuccessfully to tug his pajama bottoms down past his knees. Sensing her frustration, he pulls away briefly and slides the flannel pants the rest of the way off, flinging them by the end of the bed by his discarded t-shirt.

"That was really sexy earlier...you're really sexy," she whispers to him, when they come back together, forehead resting against his, their noses lightly touching, before sliding her hand down to grasp him in her palm. She runs her hand up the silly smooth length of him.

Ben's hips buck forward, just as she runs her thumb lightly over the head of his cock. "You're really sexy too," he answers back, rubbing her bottom lightly, before closing his eyes and groaning. She gives him one more quick kiss before she works her way down his body and takes him in her mouth.

"Oh god, wait...Oh..." he's mumbling above her.

Leslie slides her mouth off of him and replaces her lips with her hand, looking up at him she asks, "You want me to? _Kennedy-style_?"

They haven't done that one in a little awhile--when she goes down on him and lets him come on her breasts. Ben likes that a lot--he's always been really into her boobs. Sometimes she puts on an off-white pillbox hat and starts describing the interior of the White House to him first, emulating Jacqueline Kennedy's soft, breathy voice, but he's so worked up, Leslie's pretty sure that she can skip the hat and get right to the main event. "I love it when you come on my--"

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Babe, please, I love you but god, stop talking," he begs her. "Wait." he takes a couple of deep breaths. "Okay. What I want is for you to get back up here and kiss me."

"Oh. Okay. That works," she says brightly, moving back up his body.

"And we're going to do it as slow as I want," he tells her. "Because you cheated at Monopoly. And you're still in trouble."

"And you're punishing me," Leslie adds helpfully. 

Ben kind of growls in response.

Before long, Leslie ends up with her leg thrown over his hip, then reaches down to grasp him again and guide Ben inside. With the first slow thrust he nibbles her lower lip, then kisses her, pulling her towards him for each deep thrust. And although he does start slow, fairly quickly they're moving together fast and hard, all while continuing to kiss and touch. When he reaches down to find her clit again, she practically mewls. 

She comes hard when he sucks on her neck, pounding into her and flicking his finger rhythmically against her clit. Right after her orgasm, she starts sucking on his earlobe, making Ben grab onto her hips desperately, matched with erratic thrusts, moaning and grunting, soon spasming against her. He's really cute when she does that and he loses it--his earlobe is like a secret button only she knows about. Leslie's not always in a position to activate it, but when she can, she does--she also can't wait to discover what other little quirks Ben has that drive him crazy. 

After his own release, they stay cuddled up facing each other, gently kissing, their faces are so close she can feel his eyelashes flutter against hers. Ben eventually slips out and Leslie ends up still on her side, while he rolls onto his back. She rests her head on his chest and surveys the damage--most of the board game was disrupted during their wrestling around earlier (the Monopoly bank fell off and onto the floor, all of their hotels and houses are scattered all over the bottom half of the bed), but Leslie doubts they'll try to finish the game tonight anyway. 

"Hey, is my butt all red from earlier?" 

Ben takes a peek down the length of her posterior, "It's a very attractive and well-deserved shade of pink," he answers, with a small chuckle. 

She gets up and kneels on the edge of the bed, twisting just enough so she can see her reflection in the dresser mirror. Yep. Her ass is a light, rosy pink. She slides a hand down and touches a spot. It's slightly warm to the touch and she can still feel it--feel Ben's hand on her skin. It's feels kind of prickly and there's still a light sting.

"You liked that, didn't you? When I spanked you."

She starts blushing a bit and giggles lightly, but turns her upper body back around and looks him right in the eye and says, "yes."

"Good to know," Ben tells her, before reaching out and tugging her back down.


End file.
